


Americano sin azúcar

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Beelz trabaja en una cafetería, es un lugar tranquilo y le ayuda con sus deudas, cada viernes a la misma hora, llega el mismo cliente con el mismo pedido, lo han bautizado como "Americano sin azúcar" que es lo que siempre toma, y aunque Beelz trate de ignorarlo, no puede negar lo mucho que ansia que lleguen los viernes para poder verlo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Cafetería!AU un Ineffable Bureaucracy donde Beelz es barista en una cafetería y Gabriel un extraño cliente que siempre solicita el mismo pedido, un café americano sin azúcar.

* * *

**Americano sin azúcar**

—Justo a tiempo… ¿Quieres intentar que otra persona lo atienda o nos ahorraras a todos el rechazo?

—Sólo cierra la boca Dagon…

Beelz trabajaba en un pequeño café de la zona comercial, no ganaba ni mucho ni poco, apenas lo necesario para cubrir sus gastos, no era amable ni dulce con la clientela, pero a ellos no parecía importarles, todas personas que entraban siempre tenían demasiadas cosas que pensar como para darse cuenta del servicio, eran pocos los clientes habituales, sobre todo si estos eran altos, atractivos y siempre parecían querer decir algo arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos.

—¿Lo de siempre? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados, frente al hombre.

—¿Qué es lo de siempre? —Su voz era masculina pero melodiosa.

—¿Americano sin azúcar?

—Americano sin azúcar, por favor…

Entonces se giraba de regreso a su lugar de trabajo, preparaba el pedido, y lo llevaba de vuelta hasta la mesa, jamás decía _"que lo disfrute", "gracias por seguir eligiéndonos"_ o algunas de esas frases para para agradar a la gente.

El hombre, le agradecía, sacaba un libro (siempre un título diferente por semana) y pasaba los próximos treinta minutos, terminando su café, exactamente el mismo tiempo que quedaba del turno de la barista.

Americano sin azúcar, como lo habían nombrado entre sus compañeros, apareció un día por mera casualidad, había caído una llovía torrencial no prevista, apenas había decidido que cerraría temprano cuando aquel sujeto entró, empapado y visiblemente desorientado.

Beelz recuerda haber rodado los ojos con enfado, prefería volver a cada temprano a un acto de buen samaritano, pero el trabajo es trabajo, y se acercó hasta él, entregándole la carta.

—¿Desea ordenar? —Preguntó con desdén.

De cerca, observó mejor al sujeto, era alto, tan alto que apenas alcanzaba su cabeza a alcanzar por debajo de su pecho, sus ojos bajo la tenue luz del lugar parecían ser violetas, era imposible no admirarlos, aunque lo disimulo muy bien, usaba traje y una bufanda a juego, cabello castaño, barba recién cortada, lucía como todo un modelo de pasarela.

—Si no ordena —Repitió con la misma apatía— No puede quedarse…

—Ah… Si… —Habló como si saliera de una especie de estupor— Yo… Quiero un café…

—¿No me diga?

En vez de enfadarse por el sarcasmo, él rio, mostrando una fila de dientes perfectos, que quedaban muy bien en su rostro esculpido.

—Un café americano sin azúcar, por favor…

—En un momento…

Le indicó donde sentarse, sintiendo la una mirada en su espalda que atribuyo al enfado por el mal servicio.

—Cerramos en media hora —Le advirtió colocando la pequeña taza en la mesa— Solo quedó yo y los viernes no tenemos servicio nocturno.

El asintió, paso los próximos minutos pretendiendo que bebía, luego miraba por la ventana hacia afuera, y de vuelta a Beelz, cada que le atrapaba el hombre desviaba la vista.

" _Cliente extraño…"_ Había pensado en aquel encuentro.

A partir de ese día cada viernes de la semana, americano sin azúcar hacia su aparición con una puntualidad casi sobre natural.

—Bienvenido— Le había atendido en una ocasión Dagon— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—No, está bien… —Le rechazo con una sonrisa.

—¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarle? —Pregunto Hastur.

—Estoy decidiendo… —Dijo mientras fingía leer la carta.

Beelz atendía la caja, cobrando y tomando pedidos para llevar, de vez en cuando la cantidad de clientes crecía, y los empleados corrían en todas direcciones, no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo o una mesa, solo por un cliente indeciso.

—¿Va a ordenar algo? —Se acercó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Si no consume no puede estar aquí…

—Ah… Si… Un americano sin azúcar, por favor…

—Claro…

Volvió hasta su estación, rápidamente se encargó del pedido y volvió para colocarlo frente a él, quien parecía estar a punto de decir algo, abrió y cerro los labios para terminar murmurando un simple "gracias"

Y así eran siempre sus interacciones, él jamás permitía que nadie que no fuera Beelz tomará su orden, mientras la barista solo mostraba una indiferencia total.

—¿Qué le pones a su café? ¿Droga? —Le murmuro Hastur mientras atendía a un cliente, luego le hizo una señal para que mirara hacia una de las mesas, donde encontró a americano sin azúcar con los ojos fijos en su dirección el cual, al verse descubierto, fingió volver a su lectura.

—Le gustas… Eso es obvio… Y creo que a ti también te gusta…

A Beelz le agradaba Dagon, era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, era trabajadora, divertida, observadora y para mala su mala suerte, también sincera.

—No digas tonterías —Le reprendió con enfado— En primera, el único motivo por el que debe de venir es que le queda de paso, y en segunda él no me gusta en lo más mínimo, no es para nada mi tipo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te encanta!

La campanilla del lugar anuncio la llegada de un cliente, por lo que la castaña bajo la voz.

—De lunes a jueves, eres un caos total, cabello sujeto con una liga vieja, ropa sin planchar, solo te falta un enjambre de moscas volando a tu alrededor… Pero mágicamente, cada viernes, tu melena peinada, oliendo a jabón caro y apuesto lo que quieras a que usas lápiz labial…

—Jodete Dagon, es ungüento para los labios secos, además yo no le gusto y él no me gusta…

—Deberías pedirle una cita, creo que es demasiado tímido para hacerlo por su cuenta…

—Y tú deberías hacer tu trabajo si no quieres que te descuenten horas.

Las semanas continuaron pasando, y Beelz comenzaba a acostumbrase a su extraño cliente, ignorándolo por completo.

Ignoraba aquellos ojos oscuros casi lilas, ignoraba su rostro perfecto y el cabello que parecía no estar ni un centímetro fuera de su lugar, ignoraba lo bien que las ropas se amoldaban a su cuerpo y por sobre todas esas cosas, ignoraba lo mucho que ansiaba que llegaran los viernes para verlo de nuevo.

—Ese café ni siquiera es bueno —Se quejó Hastur un día— ¿Por qué no pide algo más?

—Tal vez… —Respondió Beelz mirando en dirección del hombre, quien distraído seguía absorto en su libro— Sólo tiene mal gusto…

Su nueva rutina continúo por lo que fueron meses, el mismo cliente, el mismo día, a la misma hora, con el mismo pedido, hasta que un viernes no apareció.

—¿Te parece si cerramos antes? —Preguntó Dagon mientras bostezaba— No creo que nadie más llegue…

—Puedes irte si gustas, yo terminaré el inventario…

—¿Segura?

—Si… —Su voz parecía indiferente, preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña.

—Tal vez se quedó atorado en el tráfico…

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Americano sin azúcar, tal vez salió de la ciudad o se atrasó por el trabajo…

—¡¿Y eso qué me importa a mí?! —Exclamó con el rostro sonrojado.

Cuando su amiga estaba por volver a burlarse, el característico tintineo de la campanilla indico la llegada de un cliente.

—Y-yo… —Exclamó notablemente agitado el hombre— E-espero no sea muy tarde…

—Bueno, estaba por irme, pero Beelz dijo que cubriría los larguísimos diez minutos que quedan de turno…. Así que nos vemos….

La explicación de Dagon fue casi tan rápida como sus pies, y en un santiamén ya se encontraba afuera del lugar, dejándolos solos.

—¿Tú nombre es Beelz o solo es un apodo? —El castaño le sonrió, dejando ver los leves hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

—¡En realidad ya estoy por cerrar! —Se deshizo con rapidez de su uniforme lanzándolo por debajo de la barra —¿Vas a querer lo de siempre?

—A d-decir verdad… —Titubeo el más alto— N-no… Q-quiero algo diferente…

—¡Pues que sea sencillo porque no voy a gastar media hora de mi tiempo preparando un café artesanal!

Americano sin azúcar rio, de una manera tan encantadora y contagiosa que el propio corazón de Beelz dio un respingo.

—N-no es nada de café… Pero no sé si sea sencillo…

—¡¿Eh?!

—Y-yo… Bueno… M-me preguntaba… S-si… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Realmente aquella había sido la solicitud más extraña que Beelz había escuchado en sus años trabajando en esa cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelz trabaja en una cafetería, es un lugar tranquilo y le ayuda con sus deudas, cada viernes a la misma hora, llega el mismo cliente con el mismo pedido, lo han bautizado como "Americano sin azúcar" que es lo que siempre toma, y aunque Beelz trate de ignorarlo, no puede negar lo mucho que ansia que lleguen los viernes para poder verlo.

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Cafetería!AU un Ineffable Bureaucracy donde Beelz es barista en una cafetería y Gabriel un extraño cliente que siempre solicita el mismo pedido, un café americano sin azúcar.

* * *

**Americano sin azúcar**

Beelz apagó la alarma de su despertador, justo a las 6:30 am, escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada, pensando en quedarse quince minutos más, cuando sintió como sus dedos eran acariciados con suavidad, y acompañados de esto, una serie de maullidos exigentes.

—Geraldine es muy temprano para que comas —Contestó de mala gana sin querer levantarse— Ya pesas cuatro kilos, piensa en tu salud…

Como si se lo hubiera tomado a ofensa, el felino cambio su toque amable por un par de zarpas que terminaron por despertar a la pelinegra.

—¡Gato del demonio! —Exclamó sosteniendo su mano herida, mientras la aludida solo se giraba con dignidad hasta posarse al lado de su plato de comida.

Después de su incidente, Beelz decidió que no tenía caso volver a dormir, lleno el tazo de comida de su rebelde gato (quien una vez cumplido su capricho solo le ignoro), después fue hasta la cocina aún en ropa interior y se sirvió un plato grande de cereal con leche, sopesando la idea de bañarse o no ese día.

Al mirar el calendario, se dio cuenta que era viernes, su semblante se volvió triste y dejo su desayuno a la mitad.

— _Y-yo… Bueno… M-me preguntaba… S-si… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?_

Esa mañana Beelz descubrió que se había quedado sin gas, su ducha tuvo que ser rápida y con agua fría, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar recordar la extraña conversación sucedida una semana atrás.

— _No_

Había sido tajante, ni siquiera se tomo un momento para pensarlo, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue rechazar la inusual propuesta.

— _¿Por qué…?_

— _No te conozco, ni siquiera se tu nombre, además no salgo con los clientes… Ahora si me disculpas tengo que cerrar, no me pagan horas extra._

Sin darle oportunidad de explicarse, la barista comenzó a acomodar las sillas y mesas ignorando por completo al hombre, quien suspiro decaído y salió del lugar, justo en la puerta se giró para mirar a Beelz, sus ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la pelinegra fue la primera en romper el contacto volviendo a sus actividades.

A terminar de ducharse, Beelz tomo un cepillo que ya había perdido el mango, lo paso un par de veces por su cabello rebelde, a pesar de haber optado por un corte cómodo no podía evitar que este se llenará de nudos y le costará bastante acomodarlo.

Con la toalla al alrededor de su cuerpo se miró frente al espejo roto del baño, con la mitad de la melena arreglada, paso uno de sus dedos por la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro encima de la nariz, era imposible no notarla.

— _Solo me tienes a mí ¿por qué quieres romper? ¿Quién más podría quererte? Estuve contigo en buenas y malas ¿y me haces esto? Venga Beelz… ¿A dónde irás si ni siquiera tú te soportas?_

Con fuerza golpeo la puerta del pequeño gabinete, logrando que un pedazo de espejo cayera en el lavabo.

—Mierda…

Masculló, envolvió los restos en un periódico para tirarlos en el bote de basura, luego tomo el primer cambio de ropa que le pareció que estaba limpio, se despidió de Geraldine y tomo su bicicleta para ir a trabajar.

Como la paga en la cafetería era poca, Beelz solicito ocupar dos turnos de cinco horas, entraba a las ocho de la mañana tenía un descanso de dos horas y terminaba a las ocho de la noche de lunes a viernes, pedaleaba durante media hora para llegar justo a tiempo a preparar lo necesario durante el día.

—Dios… ¿Te ataco un mapache en el camino? —Fue lo primero que le dijo Crowley, el chico del turno matutino al llegar —¿Por qué tu cabello se ve así?

—¿Por qué no cierras la boca y mueves tu maldito trasero plano?

Si por algo se le conocía en el trabajo era su poca delicadez y amabilidad, la política laboral de Beelz solo implicaba realizar un buen trabajo y llegar a tiempo, la cortesía tendría un costo extra que a nadie le interesaba cubrir.

—¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor? —Ofendido el joven pelirrojo se movió por el lugar limpiando y sacudiendo —Los viernes eran el único día que parecías contenta ¿qué paso?

El comentario solo empeoro la mañana para ambos, la barista deicidio que ese sería un fantástico día para limpiar baños, Crowley suplico por piedad, pero la decisión fue irremovible, lo cual tampoco fue conveniente para ella, ya que tuvo que quedarse atendiendo en la caja mientras Ligur, el otro empleado de turno preparaba los cafés.

—Buenos días… — _Oh genial,_ pensó la pelinegra, _té y crepas dulces_ —Quisiera ordenar un té de matcha y unas crepas de frambuesa por favor…

Al igual que americano sin azúcar, té y crepas dulces era un cliente habitual del establecimiento, mucho más diverso en sus pedidos y con un horario desorganizado, siempre tomaba su almuerzo en el lugar y aunque nunca ponía peros en quien le atendiera, era claro que tenía cierta preferencia por el barista pelirrojo.

—Disculpe —Preguntó el muchacho de rubios mechones— ¿Crowley no vino a trabajar hoy? G-generalmente el atiende este turno…

—Limpia baños ¿desea ordenar algo más?

—No…

—¿Querrá su pedido para llevar? —Hubo una pausa antes de que el chico contestará.

—N-no, lo comeré aquí…

Beelz podía llamar a su subordinado, decirle que alguien le esperaba en la mesa al lado de la ventana, pero la verdad era que una parte dentro de sí no quería ver a la joven pareja haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro justo frente a su cara.

— _¿Sabes porqué hacemos buena pareja? Ambos somos una mierda de persona, piénsalo, si nos separáramos nadie querría estar a nuestro lado… Por eso funcionamos tan bien juntos…_

La pelinegra agitó su cabeza, tratando de borrar aquel recuerdo, miró nuevamente en dirección a té y crepas dulces, quien parecía realmente tomarse su tiempo para terminar su platillo, suspiró con enfado y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del lugar.

—¡Crowley ven aquí! ¡Necesito que vayas a conseguir unos ingredientes!

—¡Se supone que el inventario es tú responsabilidad!

Al salir el chico paro su reclamo de inmediato, acomodo su uniforme y cabello, oliendo sus ropas para asegurarse que no apestará a cañería.

— Nos falta jengibre y clavo, ve, tienes treinta minutos, no más.

—Y-yo… ¡Si! ¡Claro!

Fingiendo ir hacia la salida, Crowley no pudo evitar pasar al lado de la mesa donde el muchacho rubio desayunaba, y como si fuera lo más casual del mundo se detuvo para saludarlo.

—¡Crowley! —Exclamó con una sonrisa tan grande que produjo una mueca de asco en Beelz— ¡Me alegra verte!

—Hola Azirafel, lamento no haber sido yo el que preparará tu almuerzo hoy…

—No importa, con verte me basta… Q-quiero decir, con esto me basta, si… —Ninguno de los dos chicos puso disimular el sonrojo de sus rostros tras aquellas palabras.

—No nos hace falta jengibre ni clavo —Murmuro Ligur al oído de la barista— Sólo querías que ese par de bobos se vieran hoy ¿verdad?

—Cállate y trabaja si no quieres ser tú quien limpie los baños…

El primer turno corrió sin más complicaciones, Beelz tomo su descanso para ir a comer algo, dejando las cosas en manos de los dos chicos.

Generalmente volvía a su casa para ahorrar en comida, pero ese día en particular se sentía agotada como para pedalear de ida y vuelta nuevamente, así que decidió vagar un poco hasta que encontrará un lugar que se ajustará a su presupuesto.

Cuando paso por la tienda de aparatos electrónicos, un comercial llamo su atención, en la pantalla un hombre alto de cuerpo bien formado anunciaba algún tipo de desodorante, al mirarlo, no pudo evitar pensar en americano sin azúcar, con aquellos hombros anchos, sus dientes perfectos y su aroma entre loción cara y suavizante para ropa.

— _Y-yo… Bueno… M-me preguntaba… S-si… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?_

El anuncio termino, la pantalla se volvió negra y en el reflejo Beelz observó nuevamente aquella cicatriz que marcaba todo su rostro.

— _Si no fuera por tus cicatrices serías bonita, pero esta bien, a mí no me gustas por tu aspecto, sino por tu forma de ser y eso es decir mucho ¿no?_

Se alejó rápidamente del lugar, termino por pedir una hamburguesa con papás que sabía peor de lo que se veía, pero al menos le quito el hambre.

—¡Beelz! —Al volver a la cafetería se encontró con la sonrisa radiante de Dagon, quien se apresuraba para comenzar su turno —Dios ¿qué te paso? Ese cabello es un caos total…

La barista rodó los ojos, camino hasta donde había guardado el mandil de su uniforme, ignorando los reclamos de su amiga.

—¡Pero hazme caso! —Se quejó la castaña corriendo hasta ella— ¡¿Adivina quien tendrá una cita hoy?!

—¿Hastur? ¿Quién es el valiente esta vez?

—¡Muy graciosa! ¡Yo! ¡¿Recuerdas ese concierto al que fui?!

—¿El de la banda experimental o el que termino en borrachera y policía?

—La banda —Sin prestar atención al sarcasmo, la más alta continúo— Pues esta chica me invito a ir a su ensayo, están tratando con los nombres ¿qué tal suena para ti _"Los jinetes del apocalipsis"_?

—Dagon —Le llamo su amiga— Me alegra por ti, pero creo que no debes emocionarte tanto por alguien… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

—Diablos Beelz… —Bufó con algo de molestia la chica— Te cuento esto para que estés feliz por mí, no para que me eches en cara pequeños errores del pasado…

—¿Pequeño? —Intervino Ligur— Tuvimos que irte a recoger a las tres de la mañana a otra ciudad porque tu cita te robo y te dejó abandonada en medio de la nada…

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! ¡De ninguno de ustedes! ¡Tú! —Apuntó al joven de tez oscura— ¡Llevas enamorado de Hastur desde hace años y él sale con todos menos contigo! ¡Cubres sus turnos, lo llevas a donde quiere y lo único que has logrado es hundirte más como su mejor amigo!

—¡Eso fue bajo!

—¡Y tú! —Siguió el turno de Beelz— ¡Rechazaste al tipo más sexy que ha cruzado por esa puerta! ¡Americano sin azúcar estaba loco por ti! ¡Así que, si me disculpan, me rehúso a escuchar consejos amorosos de un par de cobardes incapaces de arriesgarse en la vida!

La castaña se retiró, en dirección al almacén, mientras el par de aludidos solo se miraron entre ellos alzando una ceja.

—¿Le van a romper el corazón?

—Definitivamente le van a romper el corazón.

No tomo una hora antes de que Dagon volviera a contentarse con el par de baristas, el turno fue tranquilo y el número de clientes eran los suficientes para mantener sus sueldos y no tantos como para causar un colapso por estrés.

—Me voy a casa —Anunció Ligur cuando quedaban quince minutos para cerrar— A menos que algo se quemé o exploté, por favor no me llamen.

El hombre cruzó la puerta, subió a su vieja camioneta y se fue sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

—Me voy a quedar un poco más, War dijo que pasaría por mí… —Agregó la castaña

—¿War?

—La chica de la banda, no debe tardar…

—Dagon…

—No todos son como él Beelz…

Pretendiendo que no entendía a lo que su amiga se refería, la pelinegra fingió realizar el corte de caja contando una y otra vez los billetes y monedas.

—Fue hace seis años —Dagon siguió— Tienes derecho a darte otra oportunidad y mandar a la mierda el pasado…

— _A nadie le interesarás lo suficiente como hacer lo que yo hago por ti… Para empezar ¿a quién le gustarías? Y aun cuando lo hagan tu actitud les hará perder en interés… Nadie, créeme, nadie, va a tenerte la paciencia y cariño que yo te tuve…_

—¡Esta aquí! —Los pensamientos de la barista se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de emoción de su amiga— ¡Deséame suerte!

Dagon salió corriendo del lugar emocionada, desde lejos, Beelz observó como se ponía un casco para irse en una motocicleta a una velocidad que le pareció excesiva.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho menos treinta, la barista suspiro, dándose cuenta de que americano sin azúcar no iría ese día y tal vez ya ningún otro.

La semana volvió a iniciarse con la misma agenda, levantarse, comer, bañarse, pedalear al trabajo, cumplir sus turnos, volver a casa, todo seguía igual, su rutina jamás se modificó, sin embargo, lo sentía también diferente, como si algo se hubiera perdido, habían pasado ya tres semanas y no lograba deshacerse de dicha sensación.

— _A nadie le interesarás lo suficiente…_

La frase rondaba su cabeza a cada momento ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué esos recuerdos tenían que volver después de tanto tiempo? Se sentían tan vividos, como si no hubiera sido hace años, sino apenas días atrás.

—Buenas tardes —Dijo Beelz al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta—¿Qué desea ordenar?

—Un americano sin azúcar por favor…

Al escuchar el pedido, la barista alzó la vista sorprendida, encontrándose con el rostro avergonzado de aquel cliente, miró en todas direcciones, hasta que se fijó en el calendario de la pared, que indicaba que era viernes _¡¿qué hace aquí?!_ Pensó sin poder evitar que su corazón saltará inquieto en su pecho

—Y-yo…

—Gabriel…

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que atino a decir la pelinegra.

—Me llamó Gabriel, soy profesor de la universidad que esta detrás del distrito comercial… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Beelz… —Respondió en un reflejo, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Un gusto Beelz… Y-yo, quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez… Fui demasiado impulsivo… E-entiendo que te niegues a una cita… Pero que te parece ¿si te invito un café?

—Trabajo en una cafetería —Se burló la barista, sin entender porque estaba tan contenta—¿Es tu mejor propuesta?

—B-bueno, dijiste que no salías con tus clientes, pero si yo te invito a ti, aquí mismo, quedaríamos a mano ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué quedamos a mano?

—¿Por qué quieres invitarme a salir?

—Bueno —Fue el turno de aquel hombre de reír— Creo que eso es bastante obvio…

—No, no para mí —Indico la pelinegra cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se regocijo un poco, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de aquel sujeto tan extraño.

—Quiero invitarte a salir por que me gustas…

— _Sin ofender, pero ¿a quién podrías gustarle con ese aspecto?_

—¿Me estás jugando una broma?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… ¿Vas a rechazarme otra vez?

Beelz no supo que contestar.

—De acuerdo —Suspiro el más alto, y la barista entró en pánico, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía aceptar aquella revelación tan extraña— Volveré…

—¿Q-qué?

—Volveré hasta que me creas y me digas, si Gabriel, me encantaría tener una cita contigo…

—Estás demente —Frunció el ceño con el rostro enrojecido desde el cuello hasta las puntas de sus orejas —No soy así de fácil…

—Bueno, eso es un avance, me has dicho que no será fácil más no que será imposible…

Le sonrió, mostrando la hilera de perfectos dientes, y ese brillo extraño en sus ojos casi lilas, Beelz solo pensó en lo mucho que quería golpearlo, o besarlo, era difícil de decidir.

—Prepararé tu estúpido café para que te vayas…

—¡Lo quiero tomar aquí!

—¡Como sea!

¿A quién podría gustarle? La barista levantó un poco la cabeza, miró a Americano sin azúcar (ahora Gabriel) tomar asiento en una de las mesas, cerca de la barra, mientras le miraba con una cara de bobo que le hizo enojar y sonreír, agradeció internamente por ser la única trabajando aquel día y llevó la taza hasta la mesa.

—Disfrute su pedido

Dijo por primera vez en los cuatro años que llevaba trabajando allí, ignorando tanto el rostro de felicidad de aquel extraño cliente, como el suyo que se reflejaba en la máquina de café, no sabía que clase de persona podría ser aquel sujeto, pero la verdad era que le interesaba averiguarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, de verdad agradezco su apoyo y espero puedan dejar algún comentario sobre lo que les ha parecido, de corazón gracias por la oportunidad <3


End file.
